


奶酒

by Yonina_102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonina_102/pseuds/Yonina_102
Summary: rick is 29daryl is 16一个警官收养cuntboy的故事。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 15





	奶酒

rick第一次遇见daryl的时候是在丛林里，瘦弱得明显营养不足的男孩倒在血泊里，被血染湿的衣服下的伤口还在汩汩流动，他一手抓着有他人一半高的十字弩，一手捂着肚子。rick边向他跑去边询问救护车的进程，还好发现daryl的一户人家同时打电话给了警察和医生。  
rick蹲下来打算掀开男孩的衣服看伤口的严重程度，男孩的神志还没昏迷，他警觉得拉扯着衣服不想让他碰。  
rick边安慰他边掀开了衣服，在daryl彻底晕过去前他只看到了一双蓝得刺眼的眼睛——一双属于好人的眼睛。

daryl是被一群混蛋养大的，母亲是妓女，父亲不知所踪，他还有个混蛋哥哥，整天只光顾着吃喝嫖赌还不知道他俩到底是不是同一个父亲的那种哥哥。  
daryl从被生下来就不知道什么是爱，他只会写很少的字，常用字的范围，你要是让他拼写个“相关性”他都会把手捏着裤缝尴尬的蹭一蹭，再抬手摸摸鼻子骂两句王八蛋就逃走了。  
他最会写的字是“婊子”和“妓女”，从八岁开始就被母亲使唤写这样的东西。  
他今年16岁，最想成为的是猎人，永远生活在丛林里的那种。第一滴血里的男主角简直是他的偶像，他不想再生活在这样糟糕的环境里了，他被随意的强女干，殴打，吐口水。对，他不能再呆下去了，这个世界都是坏人，不管是谁。  
连母亲也是。  
是母亲亲手把他送到一个老男人手里的。那个老男人视他如若珍宝，因为daryl不仅是个漂亮的小男孩，还因为他的下体是个小姑娘。  
但daryl从不承认他是个姑娘，他只是单纯的觉得，他是个真汉子。

— —

好吵…好难闻…好刺眼…  
daryl睁开了眼睛，他的口鼻被氧气罩所覆盖，弥漫着一股消毒水的味道。他挪动了手臂，却好像不受他控制一般又垂了下去。  
在他床位旁边争论的警察们，终于发现他清醒纷纷凑了过去。  
“你知道父母现在在…”这警察还未询问完，就被rick制止了，rick朝他摇摇头，又看着daryl，

“hey，感觉怎么样，还好吗？”

daryl听到父母这个词就皱起了眉毛，他警惕的看着他们，却对这个有着蓝色眼睛的警察颇有好感，他看着那双深蓝色的眼睛点点头。

“那就好。你还记得之前发生什么了吗？”

daryl似乎回忆起什么了，倒吸一口气，他的手在被子里紧紧抓着裤腰，又摸摸肚子，引得一阵痛楚，他皱起眉毛哼了哼。

“别碰伤口，别担心，你现在很安全，请相信我们好吗？”深蓝色的眼睛发着天使般的光芒向daryl温柔地眨了眨。“你在三个小时前做完了外科手术，伤口不深没有伤到内脏，大概一两个月就能恢复。但可以先告诉我们你的名字吗？”rick的手掌搭上男孩的手臂给予他安抚。

“daryl。”

“那可以告诉我们你的父母的信息吗？因为我们没有在你的身上发现能够证明身份的东西。”

他又皱了一下眉头，他开始转移话题：“我的十字弩呢？”

— —

“臭小子，你再敢逃一次，你就把这颗子弹打进你的脑壳你信吗？”头皮半秃的老头恶狠狠的拿着藤条摔在面前的男孩身上，他还举着把六轮手枪威胁着男孩。  
“我可要强调一下，我从那个婊子手里每个月付了40美元买下了你，你就得乖乖伺候老子，你听明白了没有？”藤条在空气中挥出音爆声充斥在男孩耳边，他被打的快晕了过去，脸色发白，汗珠混着血水不停往下滴，在地板上形成了一小滩血洼。

“我还会逃的，你有本事打死我。”他气若游丝却坚定地说。

“你说什么？”老头子气得发抖，花白的胡须一颤一颤。

“我说、我还会逃的，有本事你打死我。”男孩琥珀样的瞳孔对上老头的。

后来发生的事情记得很模糊，只记得声音和味道。  
枪响的时候没有人能反应过来，疼痛模糊了所有的感知，男孩只是凭着本能在移动。  
他的手捂着肚子，像是被猎人打伤翅膀了的鸟，痛苦却依旧挣扎着要飞翔。

“你记住，是你没打死我。”

男孩一咬牙站起来，弯腰捡起唯一属于他的十字弩，等不及一样的向丛林走去。  
只剩慌张却还没反应过来的老头愣神。

— —

“早啊，rick，你知道吗，我们警署门前这几天一直有几只小动物的尸体，这太变态了。”

“是吗，那你们调监控看过了吗？”rick不在意的喝了口咖啡，毕竟茶水间的话题总是千奇百怪。

“看过了，是个小男孩，十五六岁大，还背着个十字弩，天天在凌晨送，怕不是个这里有点问题的。”那个警员轻佻的指了指脑袋。

rick愣了愣，他放下了咖啡。“天，那个十字弩是什么颜色的？”一周前那个他关心的小男孩就从医院逃跑了，rick无法帮助到他觉得心里很不是滋味。没想到他会主动出现。

冬天的晚风很冷，rick站在警署边上耐心的等着那个放置动物尸体的罪魁祸首。  
rick有些焦急，已经比之前监控里出现的时间晚了半个小时了，他的伤口虽然不深但也没有那么快痊愈，会不会又碰上伤害他的人…或者在打猎的时候伤口开裂…  
哦老天，看在那孩子这么可怜的份上，别再欺负他了。  
rick有些焦急，但当他看到有个人影出现的时候，他舒了口气。  
他高兴地向男孩跑去。  
却看到男孩吓得转身跑了。

“hey！daryl！别跑，我不会伤害你的！”  
男孩听到rick的声音有些迟疑，他回头看了看，可狭窄的巷子没有路灯，唯一的光源是警署，rick是逆着光的。  
男孩不知道自己该不该信任…猎人的警觉使他想到了那个糟老头。  
于是他头也不回的奔跑起来。

rick懵了。  
这小屁孩怎么带着伤都跑这么快。  
等rick拦下男孩的时候，他低头看到男孩的伤口已经渗血了，这让他有些心疼。  
“daryl，我不会伤害你的，相信我好吗？”

男孩大口大口喘着气，他看着rick幽蓝的眼睛，点点头。

— —

rick把daryl带回了自己的单人公寓。  
进了玄关rick翻翻找找只找到一双女士的淡粉色珊瑚绒棉拖鞋。他尴尬的摸摸鼻子，“抱歉，家里除了我自己的拖鞋以外只有之前女朋友留下的，先将就一下好吗。”

daryl没说话，他穿上了，拘谨地站在玄关口捏着裤缝，故作成熟地寒暄。“你有女朋友？”他抬眸屋子里打量。

“放心，家里没人，就你和我。”rick边往里走边脱下制服外套。“前女友，已经是前女友了。”  
rick贴心地开了地暖，打开冰箱打量有什么能够招待的。刚想问daryl喜欢吃什么，才发现身边没人，他还站在原地有些紧张的盯着rick。  
rick笑了，他的神情像是在引导一只受过伤害的流浪犬，温和而充满善意。“daryl，没事的，你把这儿当成自己家一样，好吗？我不会伤害你的。现在，过来，吃点东西。”  
daryl点点头，背着十字弩走过去，他把弩小心翼翼的靠在墙上，然后端坐在餐椅上。  
这幅样子逗笑了rick，却在心底有些苦涩。他有些悲伤，他不知道在这男孩的身上发生了什么样的坏事。在医院里，医生的报告触目惊心。  
那些鞭痕，指印和淤青，还有做手术时露出的流血的下体。  
碍于个人隐私权，医生无法在不经过本人同意下擅自检查生殖器官。  
rick看着翻滚的通心粉有些失神。

“不知道你爱不爱吃肉酱通心粉，但这是我家仅有的能够吃的东西了。”rick有些不好意思，他端着盘子放在男孩面前，他低头看见男孩长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，只是很顺手的捻起一缕轻轻拨开。  
“你头发好长，等会洗个澡我帮你修一修。”  
daryl不做声，他的耳膜鼓动，只听得到响亮的心跳，他心想还好头发够长遮住了发烫的耳朵。  
daryl吃饭的样子很粗蛮，这让他更像个猎人，更像个男孩儿。

— —

“抱歉，因为我家几乎没有人来，所以没有准备新的毛巾，如果你不介意的话，可以用我的。”rick把自己深蓝色的毛巾塞进daryl手里。“洗好了之后叫我一声，啊，我是不是还忘了自我介绍了，我叫……”

“rick，我知道。你的制服上有名牌。”

daryl看着rick出了浴室，他看着镜子里的自己，苍白的脸色，发油的头发，身上沾满泥土。他不明白为什么会有人愿意带他回这么漂亮的家。  
他的心脏酸涩，觉得自己不配在这样的地方，却又舍不得离开。  
如果，如果rick不赶他走，如果，他能一直和这样温暖的人在一起。  
他低头闻了闻rick的毛巾，好香，像是太阳的味道。

男孩的眼泪顺着热水流淌过每一寸肌肤，他觉得像是一场梦，过几天rick就会把他赶走，然后他就又得回到残酷的现实。但他再也不想回去了。  
他伸手摸了摸自己肚子上几近痊愈的伤疤，然后用拇指用力得按了下去。  
肉体上的疼痛从来都比不上世界给予他的绝望。  
这样的话，rick一定会多收留他几天。

他用绷带把伤口重新裹好，穿上了rick的体恤，长期营养不良的身体让他看起来像是穿了条裙子。尽管一件体恤足够蔽体，但他还是套上了rick的睡裤。  
现在，他和rick散发着同样的香味了。他像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩一般滑稽。  
rick看他这小鬼样笑着说他“小矮子”，然后帮他吹头发。rick粗糙的指尖每一下蹭过男孩的头皮然后轻轻抖动发丝，都会让男孩颤栗。  
这些年男孩一直被调教得很好，他的身体能够被拗成任何一种姿势，也能敏感地感知任何一下触摸。更何况，他是那么的容易爱上温暖的人。  
他已经湿了。  
但他很会忍耐。他乖顺的站着让rick随意摆弄他的下颚的角度，他从镜子里痴迷的看着rick认真修剪他头发的样子。  
“好了。像个帅小伙了。”rick端详着他头发一副满意的样子，他有些惊讶于遮掩在头发下男孩好看的面容。介于青年和儿童之间的长相，很清瘦但脸颊还褪不去婴儿肥，一副机警的神态，偶尔的笑意显得十分可爱。  
他很宠爱的摸了摸男孩的脑袋。  
“现在让我检查一下你的伤口好吗？”rick蹲下来，寻求他的同意。  
daryl点点头，掀开了衣服下摆。  
rick仔细的剪开了绷带，看着渗血的伤口皱起了眉毛。他消完毒又用绷带覆盖好。  
他抱起小男孩走进卧室放在了自己的床上。“时间不早了，早点睡觉吧daryl，晚安。”说着他在男孩的额角轻柔的吻了一下。  
daryl更湿了。  
他抓住rick的衣角。“那你睡在哪里，这里只有一张床。”  
“不用担心我，我还有沙发。”

daryl看着rick要离开，他坐起来抓着rick。“你可以跟我一起睡。我很小，我不会占很大地方的。”  
rick安慰他，“我是怕吵到你睡觉，我的工作黑白颠倒，起床的时候怕吵醒你。”  
“不，我不介意。在床上睡的很踏实，不是吗？”

如果……如果……我为你服务的话，或许你会一直收留我…

rick摸摸他的头，“好，那你先睡觉好吗？我还有些工作要忙。”rick帮他掖好被角便走出了卧室。

— —

daryl觉得自己像一个怪物，他想不出其他感谢rick的方式了，他觉得可以为rick做任何事，他想吃rick的鸡吧，他可以让rick粗暴的进入自己的身体，然后内射。  
多少次都可以。  
daryl哭了，他的眼泪滴进了rick的枕头，他的手指伸进了穴口。他罪恶的意淫着rick深深的操入了他。他坐在rick的怀里，他抬起头只吻得到rick的喉结，他有些着急，他想念男人起初温柔的亲吻，但随着欲望的攀升，吻变的热烈而更有占有欲，蛮横的舌头扫荡过男孩嘴里的每一寸，身下的抽插更为剧烈，男孩的大腿抽搐着却停不下来，淫水流得满屁股都是，交合处一圈细小的白沫。男人低头去咬男孩的奶头，像是会产奶一般吸吮，他爱死了男孩，他低喘着气叫他的名字。  
男孩被操的神智不清，他胡言乱语，他说快射进来，他说被你操得母狗要怀上小母狗了。  
男人粗壮的手臂握着男孩纤细的腰肢，他一下一下用粗壮的鸡吧钉进男孩身体里，他爽得眼角发红，额角的青筋突突的跳，龟头直捣男孩的子宫口，小小的阴唇被操得红肿翻起带出内里烂红软肉，男人一咬牙顶着子宫口一股股精液便交代了进去。  
男孩挺直腰背牵拉着下颚，他的手指划着男人厚实的背膀留下红痕，他双眼瞪着天花板像是搁浅的鱼发出了满足的叹息。

daryl看着他沾满淫液的手指开始厌恶自己。他意淫了rick，他高潮了。  
他翻过身侧躺着有些睡不着觉。他听着rick淋浴的水声，把自己缩成了一团。

― ―

rick钻进被窝的时候已经凌晨四点了。

daryl的睡眠很浅，床垫的翻动让他立马就醒了。但他只是装作熟睡的样子，感受rick轻柔的摸了摸他的脑袋，然后入眠。

rick大约是很困倦，他的工作量本是繁重，很快呼吸平稳而绵长。daryl睁开眼睛凝视着rick熟睡的侧脸。

鼻梁很高，眼窝好深，睫毛好长。daryl想象着那双蓝眼睛充满爱意的看着他，滚动着喉结说留下来。

对于daryl而言，留下来（stay with me）比我爱你更加动人。

我又能用什么来让你留下我呢？男孩悲伤的想。

他钻进被窝里趴在rick的双腿上，侧头用脸颊隔着rick的睡裤蹭了蹭底下的阴茎。他的鼻尖萦绕着雄性荷尔蒙的味道，这让他的身体下意识的兴奋。

从小他就看着他的母亲取悦男人，那个女人能够自在的在八岁的daryl面前给男人口交，红唇牵连银丝，女人看着daryl的眼神轻蔑。

daryl十二岁的时候，母亲扯下daryl的裤子，用手指强硬的刺入他的下体。那个女人告诉他，“让男人干这里，懂了吗？如果不想像我一样生出小畜生，自己就把里面的东西清理干净。”

而这是女人身为母亲对他说的最后一句话。

那天下午daryl就被绑在了家里，全身赤裸，大张的双腿让所有母亲招揽过来的客人把他的下体看得一清二楚。

第二天他就被老头子领走了。

他除了打猎，什么都不会。他除了一把十字弩，什么也没有。

可是rick出现了。

rick向他展示了亮晶晶的东西，很暖，很耀眼。

他迷恋，他舍不得。

男孩握着rick疲软的性器张嘴含住了龟头。他收敛着牙齿，把rick的阴茎深深的含了进去。男孩柔软的深处喉肉包裹住性器，rick的身体开始产生了快感。

rick一年前和女朋友分手后就没再和人做过了，再加上他是个工作狂，基本每天倒头就睡，一个月也就潦草解决一两次。这种刺激让他的身体欲罢不能。

男孩卖力的开始吞吐，本来薄薄的毫无血色的嘴唇变得鲜艳诱人，嘴角上的一颗痣都显得勾人魂魄，他软软的头发搭在额角随着动作摆动，耳朵尖尖因为紧张而热得粉红。

他真的很擅长这个，rick已经涨大得daryl有些困难的吞咽了，但他还是不停的卖弄自己的经验，他的手指揉搓着rick的囊袋，调情似得轻轻拉扯他卷曲的阴毛，他色情的舌苔细细临摹过鸡吧上每一条青筋的凸起。

接着rick就把他从被窝里拎出来了。

rick满脸通红一脸焦急，他羞耻又惊讶，起伏的胸腔表达着愤怒。

“老天，你在干什么？”

rick皱着眉头急忙把裤子穿上，瞅着自己裤裆顶出了个大包，他咒骂着自己把被子捂了上去。

做完这些rick才直视daryl，这可是一件严肃的事情，他要好好教育一下这个孩子。

他抬头看见daryl一副不明白自己为什么生气了的模样，却看见自己的愤怒而愧疚的样子，rick的心脏一揪，他的脾气一下子就没了。

他无法责怪一个童年在殴打和性侵的阴霾下过活的孩子。

完了完了完了，他把rick这么温暖的人都惹得生气了，他一定是要被赶出去了。daryl绝望的想，他的眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了，他无法直视rick，他没法再面对充满怒火的rick，他也不敢想他该怎么办了。

男孩坐在床上低着头抱着自己的双腿，他的身体有些颤抖。

然后他就落入了rick的怀抱。

男孩还显得稚嫩的脸庞紧贴着rick的心脏，他聆听着成熟男人敦实的心跳声，那一瞬间，他无可救药的爱上了这个男人。

男人的喉结滚动，充满宠爱的摸他的脑袋。他说，你不用为我做些什么，你不用再生活在痛苦的环境下了，你如果愿意住在我家，多久都可以，好吗？只是不要再做像刚才那样的事情了。

男孩听他的话，声音随着耳膜的振动裹挟着有力量的心跳声流进了心脏里。有什么东西，酸涩得要爆炸了。下一秒，眼泪就自己跑了出来。

原来，从这一秒为起点，他的过去真的成为了过去。

男孩无法抑制的在rick的怀里痛哭。

他从来没有这样的哭过，母亲把他绑起来的时候没有，骂他小婊子的时候没有，老头殴打性侵他的时候没有，被轮奸的时候没有，被子弹打破肚子的时候没有。

可是现在，他无法抑制的委屈。

他丢盔弃甲，他在rick面前只是一个十六岁的小男孩。可以哭可以闹，一切都可以被原谅。

他哭的喘不上气，打着嗝，可他还是没有哭够，那些伤痛他可以在rick面前哭上个三天三夜。

rick有些手忙脚乱，他起初帮他擦拭泪水，后来他好像从男孩的哭泣中懂得了什么一样，他嘴里温柔的不停的说着没关系了，都过去了，哭吧。他揉着男孩的脑袋用自己的睡衣帮他擦鼻涕和眼泪。

rick的眼角也湿漉漉的，他们的泪水糅合在了一起，像是他们的灵魂也一样。

― ―

后来的生活平淡了许多，上了学的daryl在自己的作文里有那么一句话：

“在这个像屎一样的世界，有那么一个人，他的超能力是用蜡笔把你的灵魂涂上了鲜艳的颜色。从此往后，你的每一天都会变得具有意义。”

不过那篇作文，daryl只写了这一句话，所以他还是不及格。

但这没有关系，并不妨碍他蹦蹦跳跳的问rick要一个晚安吻。

daryl喜欢rick，这是一个这两个人都心知肚明的事情。

尽管rick表示daryl还是未成年，并且rick是个执法人员，但daryl只要一撒娇，rick便缴械投降。rick对daryl总束手无策，再加上这个小鬼最近成长得尤其迅速，不知道从哪里学到的招数，让rick这样正经的人招架不住。

而daryl从刚被rick捡回来的时候拘谨阴翳的表现改变了很多，他现在像个正常的男孩儿，在rick面前开朗爱笑，对陌生人的防备也会因为rick的教导而温和许多。

自daryl试图“服务”rick事件之后，rick便开始向daryl输入正常的性爱观念。

他们之间不回避也无法回避这一话题，既然症结所在，rick便义无反顾的担起了责任。

而daryl也是真的聪明，他很快便理解了rick所说的一切，却喜欢rick这件事死咬不放。

rick说，你会有自己的女朋友，你现在觉得喜欢我，但以后不会。

换来的是daryl的中指和一句“bullshit”。

rick摇摇头，拿他没办法。

Rick Grimes在把daryl引向异性恋的路途中依旧遥远。

Daryl Dixon在让rick爱上自己的道路上奋勇直前。

END


End file.
